scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finish the song
Finish the song is a short from Scooby Doo Adventures Premise This focuses on Eastwood Stone, Fred Jones and Riley O'Gannon-Red in her house. Synopsis It was a sunny day and Eastwood came to Riley's house to play. Eastwood said, "Hey, Riley!" Riley said, "Hey, Eastwood!" But then, Fred came. Riley and Eastwood said, "Hey, Fred." Fred said, "Hi guys!" Fred looked at Riley and Eastwood. He became baffled and said, "I'm going to babysit 2 kids." Riley and Eastwood said, "Oh, Fred!" They laughed and Riley said, "Come on!" and they went up to Riley's room. Fred looked at the table, walked up to it and said, "Hold the phone, what's a music box doing here?" Fred looked at the music box and said, "That dancer looked like Daphne." He looked at it and said, "I don't know if I can turn this thing on." He winds it up and it plays "Swan Lake" Fred stills looks at it and said, "Hmm... that music looks nice." Suddenly, he fell asleep. In Riley's room, she said, "Let's play 'Finish the song'." Eastwood said, "Okay." Riley said, "We should take turns singing a song and let someone finish it." Eastwood said, "That's great." Riley said, "Sooo... I suggest that you should go first." Eastwood smiled and said, "Riley, you're so nice when you said that, hmm." Riley said, "Thanks, East, now let's get to it!" Eastwood said, "I'll sing, 'The Words Get Stuck In My Throat' by Trini Lee!" and says, "If my lips can only say the pretty words, that I feel in my heart." Riley said, "Oh, I know this!" then she starts singing, "If my voice could make the sound, I would tell you how I love you and we'd never be apart." Eastwood said, "All right, Riley! Your turn!" Riley said, "I will sing "The Hunters" by Sunday around Noonish!" and says, "The Captain said you better take care." Eastwood said, "I got this!" and sang, "And all the fish are crying." Riley laughs and said, "Awesome! You have another go, will you, Eastwood?" Eastwood said, "Okay. This one is from the Hex Girls!" He starts singing, "Who do voodoo? We do voodoo!" Riley gets excited and said, "I love this one, let's sing it together!" Both Riley and Eastwood sang, "Who do voodoo? We do!" Riley and Eastwood sang very loudly, which made Fred wake up quickly and say, "Ha-ah! Jeepers!" Fred gets perplexed and said, "Why did I say 'Jeepers'?" Fred hears Riley and Eastwood sing very loud and said, "Hold the phone!" He goes up to Riley's room, opens the door and yelled, "Riley and Eastwood, STOP!" Riley and Eastwood stopped singing. Fred said calmly, "Um... Why are you singing 'Who do voodoo?' by the Hex Girls?" Riley looked at Fred and said, "We were playing 'Finish the song'." Eastwood said to Riley, "What's up with Fred?" Riley said to Eastwood, "I think that he was just overprotective." Eastwood smiled and said, "Oh, right." Fred said, "What? Why am I overprotective?" Fred looks at the screen, blushing, then laughs timidly and says, "Oh no." Then the fourth wall closes on Fred, feeling embarrassed. Cast *Niveithika1999 as Riley O'Gannon-Red *Jeff Bennett as Eastwood Stone *Frank Welker as Fred Jones Jr. Notes/Trivia TBACategory:Shorts Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff Category:Episodes